Carlos Alazraqui
| birth_place = Yonkers, New York, U.S. | years_active = 1985–present | medium = Stand-up, film, television | alma_mater = Sacramento State | nationality = American | genre = Observational comedy | subject = Impressions, pop culture | spouse = | children = 2 | website = }} Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, singer, impressionist, producer and screenwriter, possibly best known for his role as Deputy James Garcia on Reno 911!. His extensive voice-over work includes the role of Spyro from Spyro The Dragon, Leslie P. Lilylegs on New Looney Tunes, the Taco Bell chihuahua in the Taco Bell commercials, Denzel Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Rocko and Spunky on Rocko's Modern Life, Lazlo & Clam in Camp Lazlo, Rikochet in ¡Mucha Lucha!, Grandpapi Rivera in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, and as Mr. Weed in Family Guy. He is a weekly contributor on The Stephanie Miller Show. Early life Carlos Jaime Alazraqui was born on July 20, 1962, in Yonkers, New York, to Argentine parents. He moved with his family to Concord, California, at an early age. He attended college at California State University, Sacramento, California, from 1982 to 1986, *a "...then attended school, college in Sacramento after two years of junior college playing soccer and running track. I decided to do four years at Sacramento State from 82-86." — 00:58-01:08. where he began competing in open mic contests. After winning in his fourth year of competing at the San Francisco International Comedy Competition, Alazraqui took his prize money and moved to Los Angeles. Career Voice work Alazraqui has performed several voices for Nickelodeon cartoons, including Rocko on Rocko's Modern Life, as well as Denzel Q. Crocker and Juandissimo Magnifico on The Fairly OddParents, Winslow T. Oddfellow and Lube on CatDog, and Scooter on SpongeBob SquarePants. He also voiced several additional voices for the Cartoon Network shows, Cow and Chicken, KIDSCITY: The Village Dome of Kids and I Am Weasel during their runs in the mid-late 1990s. He also voiced Spyro in Spyro the Dragon. He was later replaced by Tom Kenny as Spyro in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Spyro: Year of the Dragon and Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. He also voiced the Taco Bell chihuahua in the Taco Bell commercials, }} Rikochet in the first two seasons of ¡Mucha Lucha! and Mr. Weed (the head of the "Happy Go Lucky" toy factory) on Family Guy. It is mentioned in the DVD commentary track that Alazraqui was reluctant to leave Family Guy. In particular, Seth MacFarlane suggests that the death of Alazraqui's character took the actor by surprise. He also voiced Dr. Julius No in GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. In 2005, he added the voices for two Cartoon Network series – The Life and Times of Juniper Lee where he played Monroe, a guardian dog with a Scottish accent and three characters in Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Clam and Chef McMuesli. In 2006, he added Salty Mike from Squirrel Boy and Walden in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Nick, Jr. to his credits. He played Wisk in Glen Hill's 2000 film version of L. Frank Baum's The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus. He also provided the voice of Nestor in the Happy Feet films. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life, described Alazraqui's normal voice as bearing "no accent at all". Marsh describes Alazraqui's "Scottish accent" as "one of the best" and that he performs his other accents as "all very well". According to Marsh, Alazraqui uses various accents in his comedy routines."Dan Abrams' interview with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh", The Rocko's Modern Life FAQ He had worked for the Disney Channel on Handy Manny, where he provided the voice for Felipe, the bilingual Phillips-head screwdriver and for Abuelito, Manny's grandfather. He was the original "voice guy" on the Stephanie Miller Show. His replacement was Jim Ward having previously substituted for him. In January 2008, Alazraqui returned to fill in briefly while Ward recovered from surgery. In 2014, he voiced Mesmo and Torts in Mixels. He voices Tio Tortuga in Sheriff Callie's Wild West. In addition, Alazraqui joined Miller's Sexy Liberal Comedy Tour in 2014, playing some of the dates with Ward and he has a semi-regular segment on Miller's radio show Coffee with Carlos. Television Alazraqui is known for his live-action work in Reno 911!, in which he portrayed Deputy James Garcia for five seasons (2003–08). He played the same role in the series' 2007 spinoff film Reno 911! Miami. As a nod to this role, he also played a "bumbling" Reno cop in the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode "Let it Bleed". He has been a celebrity on the Tom Bergeron version of Hollywood Squares. Film Alazraqui wrote and starred in The Last White Dishwasher, a short film. Web series In 2009, he collaborated with Ted Nicolaou on the web series The Club, which was released in November 2010. The series features Jill-Michele Meleán, Debra Wilson, Johnny A. Sanchez, Lori Alan, and Daran Norris. In 2013, Alazraqui starred as a drug dealer in one episode of the Melinda Hill web series Romantic Encounters. Personal life Currently, Alazraqui resides in Los Angeles, California with his wife and two daughters. Filmography Film * Ben 10: Race Against Time – Grey Matter * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? – Lazlo, Clam, Milt, Fred * CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery – Winslow, Lube * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore – Cat Gunner, Cat Spy Analyst * Combustion – Kenny Barrows * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! – Conductor * Despicable Me 3 – Additional Voices * Dirt Merchant – Ronny Orlando * Elena and the Secret of Avalor – Skylar * Finding Nemo – Bill * Goldfish – Janitor * Happy Feet – Néstor * I Downloaded a Ghost – Winston Pritchett * I Know That Voice – Himself * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico – Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, Slurf * Osmosis Jones – Eyewitness, Additional Voices * Ponyo – Additional Voices * Reno 911!: Miami – Deputy James Garcia * Rise of the Vegetarian: The Chainstop of Opps! Sorry – Rolly, Louis * Sammy's Great Escape – Big D, Penguin Maurice * Sex Tax: Based on a True Story – Branson * Shteps – Nigel Bell * Soccer Dog: European Cup – Director Blair * Space Chimps – Houston * Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back – Houston, Piddles the Clown, Camera Guy * Spanish Fly – Enrique * The Angry Birds Movie – Earl's 2nd Brother (uncredited) * The Fairly OddParents – Additional Voices * The Godson – Tony Montana * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto – Bennie Redriguez * The Invited – Charlie Evans * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus – Wisk * The Proud Family Movie – Puff, Board Member * The Toy Warrior – Additional Voices * WALL-E – VN-GO the Paint Bot * Zootopia – ADR Group (uncredited) Television * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters – Chomble, Udo, Additional Voices * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series – Otto, Additional Voices * American Dad! – Additional Voices * The Angry Beavers – Additional Voices * Animal Antics – Sheldon Skunksman * Animaniacs – Additional Voices * Archer – Mario Sevino''Archer'' Season 6 Episode 3 closing credits * Arthur – Frederique Figue, Weasel Monkey Mole * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Tho, Due, Additional Voices * Back at the Barnyard – Llama #1, Llama #3 * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! – Additional Voices * Ben 10: Omniverse – Rad Dudesman, Scout, Pyxi * Beware the Batman – Junkyard Dog * Big Mouth – Gustavo * Black Dynamite – Additional Voices * Bordertown – El Coyote * Brickleberry – Warden Tiny Smalls, Not-So-Fast, McGill, Rich Skymall III * Bunnicula – Gunter * Camp Lazlo – Lazlo, Clam, Heimlich McMuesli * CatDog – Winslow T. Oddfellow, Lube * Chowder – Dr. Plepper, Spicy Pepper, Carlito con Queso, Additional Voices * Chozen – Additional Voices''Chozen'' Episode 4 * Clarence – Mr. Mozer (Ep. "Valentimes") * Codename: Kids Next Door – The Kid, Additional Voices * Courage the Cowardly Dog – Additional Voices * Cow and Chicken – Additional Voices * Dan Vs. – Additional Voices * Danny Phantom – Additional Voices * Detention – Gug Gugleamo, Additional Voices * Dexter's Laboratory – 2nd Robots, Additional Voices * Dilbert – Additional Voices * Disney's House of Mouse – Panchito Pistoles * DuckTales – Salesman/Tourists/Hot Tubber * Elena of Avalor – Skylar * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera – Grandpapi Rivera, Puma Loco * eli's family``- ELI Kennedy * ''F Is for Family – Additional Voices * Family Guy – Mr. Weed (seasons 1–3), Additional Voices * Fish Hooks – Mr. Caliente, Newscaster, Additional Voices * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends – Additional Voices * Freakazoid! – Additional Voices * Generator Rex – Dos, Lansky, DI Hutton, Reynaldo * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Shipwreck * Gravity Falls – Additional Voices * Handy Manny – Felipe, Abuelito, Spinner * Harvey Beaks – Additional Voices * Harvey Street Kids - Additional Voices * Hey Arnold! – Eduardo (Ep. "The Journal"), Carlos, Frankie G, Chas * Higglytown Heroes – Shelter Worker Hero * Histeria! – Additional Voices * How I Loved A Macho Boy – Crista Diaz * House of Mouse – Panchito Pistoles * I Am Weasel – Additional Voices * Invader Zim – Additional Voices * Johnny Bravo – Additional Voices * KaBlam! – Additional Voices * KIDSCITY: The Village Dome of Kids – Permanent Psycho Harvey Lynn, Cee #2, Additional Voices * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil – Shogun Sanchez, Principal Rival, Amigo Grande * King of the Hill – Additional Voices * Looney Tunes Cartoons – Speedy Gonzales * Love, Death & Robots - Sui (Ep. "Blindspot") * Maya & Miguel – Paco, Maldonado * Milo Murphy's Law – Additional Voices * Mixels – Torts, Mesmo * Monsters Inc. Special – Mike Wazowski, Mrs. Wazowski * Moonbeam City – Additional Voices * Motorcity – Bracket, Additional Voices * ¡Mucha Lucha! – Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, Additional Voices (seasons 1–2) * My Life as a Teenage Robot – Additional Voices * New Looney Tunes – Shameless O'Scanty, Vice President Leslie P. Lilylegs, Scarecrow, GPS * Nick's Evil Ways – Lunar Man * Oh Yeah! Cartoons – Additional Voices * Out Of Jimmy's Head – Golly Gopher, Additional Voices * Ozzy & Drix – Additional Voices * Phineas and Ferb – Bobbi Fabulous, Additional Voices * Pickle and Peanut – Additional Voices * Pinky and the Brain – Additional Voices * Planet Sheen – Additional Voices * '' Puppy Dog Pals'' - Additional voices * Pokémon Chronicles – Additional Voices * Poochini's Yard – Additional Voices * Pound Puppies – Antonio, Venezuelan Agent Dog #2, Peppy, Solo, Stuffy * Random! Cartoons – Quggins, Bobblehead (Ep. "Dugly Uckling's Treasure Quest") * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja – Dave, Additional Voices * Rayman: The Animated Series – Admiral Razorbeard, Cookie Levegetto * Real Steel – Albino, Gridlock, Aquabot, Additional Voices * Regular Show – Additional Voices * Rick and Morty – Additional Voices * Rocket Power – Additional Voices * Rocko's Modern Life – Rocko, Spunky, Leon, Crazy Rabbit, Additional Voices * Rugrats – Additional Voices * Samurai Jack – Various * Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals – Brazilian Player''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals'' Closing Credits * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays – Havros Menkle, Clete the Janitor * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Ernesto, Deputy Buckner, Nitro Wisinski, Krampus, Additional Voices – green check mark indicates roles that have been verified by BTVA through closing credits * Sheriff Callie's Wild West – Tio Tortuga * Shorty McShorts' Shorts – Monte Costmo * Skylanders Academy - Additional Voices * Small Fry – Koala Kopter * Sofia the First – Gnarlie the Troll, King Gideon, King Magnus * Space Goofs – Additional Voices * Spirit Riding Free - Rusty, Pablo * SpongeBob SquarePants – Scooter, Additional Voices * Squirrel Boy – Salty Mike * Stone Quackers – Additional Voices * South Park – Additional Voices * Stroker and Hoop – Additional Voices * Stuart Little: The Animated Series – Monty, Additional Voices * The 7D – Additional Voices * The Adventures of Kid Danger – Oscar, Carnival Barker, David Lee Roth, Kids, Scotty Yamoto * The Adventures of Puss in Boots – Mayor Temoroso, Raul, Theveneau, Additional Voices * The Angry Beavers – Additional Voices * The Buzz on Maggie – Additional Voices * The Casagrandes – Carlos Casagrande, Sergio, Additional Voices * The Emperor's New School – Additional Voices * The Fairly OddParents – Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Mayor of Dimmsdale, Sheldon Dinkleberg, Additional Voices * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange – Cyber-Pear, Additional Voices * The Legend of Korra – Anti-Bending Protester, Chow, Yung, Additional Voices * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee – Monroe, Michael Lee, Additional Voices * The Looney Tunes Show – Additional Voices * The Loud House – Carlos Casagrande, Sergio, Mexican Band Leader, Additional Voices * The Mammal Team – Coon * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack – Additional Voices * The New Woody Woodpecker Show – Doctor von Kook * The Powerpuff Girls – Little Arturo (Ep. "Buttercrush") * The Replacements – Rodrigo Taratinus * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show – Spanish Bug * '' The Simpsons'' - Additional Voices * '' The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Captain Australia, Cyclops, Ringmaster * The Weekenders – Diego, Josh * Time Squad – Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, Comic #1, Mahatmi Gandhi * '' Teen Titans Go! '' –Additional Voices * Tiny Toon Adventures – Additional Voices * Tom and Jerry Tales – Casper Lombardo, Additional Voices * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Anvil, Hammer * TripTank – Gangster, Miner, Silverback, Gorilla #4 * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! - Additional Voices * Tuca & Bertie - Clerk #2, Additional Voices * T.U.F.F. Puppy – Stinkbug, Additional Voices * Uncle Grandpa – Austin * Wander Over Yonder – Additional Voices * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? – Additional Voices * What's New Scooby Doo? – Luis Santiago * What's with Andy? – Craig Benett (2001–02) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! – Walden, Earl, Chef Fritz, Additional Voices * Xiaolin Showdown – Additional Voices * Yin Yang Yo! – Additional Voices Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Darc * Batman: Arkham City – Officer Sanchez, Political Prisoner * Batman: Arkham Knight – Additional Voices * Batman: Arkham Origins – Bane Mercenary * Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood – William McCall, Additional Voices * Cars Mater-National Championship – Giovanni * Cars Race-O-Rama – Additional Voices * Crash: Mind Over Mutant – Additional Voices * Disney Infinity – Mike Wazowski * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Mike Wazowski, Francesco Bernoulli * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – Mike Wazowski, Francesco Bernoulli, Cosmo the Spacedog * Flushed Away – Orange Spiders * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent – Dr. Julius No * Justice League Heroes – Key * Kingdom Hearts III – Mike Wazowski * Lego Jurassic World – Additional Voices * Marvel Heroes – Forge * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory – Grim Reaper, Bokar La Bas, General * Monsters, Inc. – Mike Wazowski * Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker – Rocko, Spunky * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots – Rocko * Nicktoons Unite – Denzel Crocker * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Additional Voices * Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day – Rocko (uncredited) * Secret Weapons Over Normandy – Mack * Shattered Steel – Additional Voices * Skylanders: Giants – Hot Dog, Additional Voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Hot Dog, Fiesta, Additional Voices * Skylanders: Swap Force – Duff, Hot Dog * Skylanders: Trap Team – Hot Dog, Additional Voices * Soviet Strike – Bill Clinton * Spider-Man: Edge of Time – Additional Voices * Spyro the Dragon – Spyro and various other characters * Star Warped – Additional Voices * Star Wars: Starfighter – Pirate Cargo Captain, Mercenary Wingman, Rescue #1 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows – Raphael * The Bard's Tale – Additional Voices * The Sopranos: Road to Respect – Additional Voices * Top Gun: Fire at Will – Tomcat, Ivan Commercials * Bayer commercial (2014) – Mike * Direct Auto Insurance commercial (2011–12) – JJ Hightail * GEICO commercial (2003) – Taco Bell chihuahua * Taco Bell commercials (1997–2000) – Taco Bell chihuahua Live-action * Adam Ruins Everything – Detective Jack Nash * Big Time Rush – Marcos Del Posey * Bones – Sammy Tucker * Cheap Seats – Rodeo Guy * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – Officer Brady * Drake & Josh – Orajio Hidalgo * Eastbound & Down * Even Stevens – Dr. Paz * I'm in the Band – Barry Roca * Jane the Virgin – Dr. Jorge Pizano Moncada * Las Vegas – Julio * Lizzie McGuire – Host * Los Lunnis – Lublu (English dub) * Married – Carlos * Men Behaving Badly – Cab Driver * Penn & Teller's Sin City Spectacular * Powerloafing – Motivatin' Marty * Pushing Daisies – Gordon McSmalls * Reno 911! – Deputy James Garcia (2003–08) * Saul of the Mole Men – Stromulus Guandor (voice) * State of Mind – Parking Guard * Strange Nature – Greg * Taina * That '70s Show – Jackie's Face * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth – Bubbles Gum (voice) * The Last White Dishwasher – Bobby Ray Jacobs Awards and nominations * 2011 - Annie Award for Best Voice Acting in a Television Production - Nominated References External links * * *Carlos Alazraqui at Behind the Voice Actors * * Category:1962 births Category:American voice actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Living people Category:People from Concord, California Category:Comedians from California Category:American people of Argentine descent Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Annie Award winners Category:California State University, Sacramento alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians